


Ink your skin with a part of me and put it on show for the world to see

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanted to see you.  You’re not as pretty in my dreams." Zayn smiles, hands tracing the dips and ridges of Harry's ribs. "Prettier like this, in my bed; hair all matted with sleep, eyes drooping with sleep and smile soft as you cuddle up with the pillows, toeing at the duvet, breath hot on my face as you dream.  Your skin littered with ink and like satin in the sheets.” </p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink your skin with a part of me and put it on show for the world to see

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little piece about tattoos, because if you hadn't guessed I'm a little bit obsessed with making up stories behind them:)
> 
> Anyway, any and all mistakes are my own and if you have any comments, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you<3
> 
> Also, check out my other work, if you'd like:)

The stark contrast between Harry’s skin and the inkings lining the planes of his body make Zayn’s fingers wander; brushing over the feathers of the birds across his chest, outlining the black heart, tracing the words in the crook of his elbow and over the padlock on his wrist as his eyes take in his boyfriend; curls messy atop his head, dimples dug into his cheeks and a light blush on his cheeks as his body lays limp with the duvet dropping from his body, only Zayn’s hands and body keeping him warm.  Light mumbles and breathy noises slip past Harry’s open lips, dancing along the column of Zayn’s neck as he admires his lover.

Harry twists in his sleep, hands roaming over the mattress, hunting down the duvet cover that had long ago fallen to the carpeted floor at the end of the bed.  He huffs as his legs twist, trying to will the duvet to jump back onto the bed until he breathes in deep, preparing himself to reach for it, before Zayn straddles his waist, feet tucked under Harry’s thighs as he looks down upon his sleepy face.

“Zee,” Harry drawls as he runs his large hands over the skin of Zayn’s thighs, smile on his lips, eyes slowly peeling open to reveal his emerald orbs to Zayn’s own chocolate ones.

“Mornin’, Haz.”  Zayn looks down at Harry fondly as he yawns wide and loud, his hands still running up and down Zayn’s legs, fingers light against his skin as they map out the dips of muscles and contours of near invisible scars along the tan lengths.

“Morning Zaynie,” Harry’s hands travel up to thumb at Zayn’s prominent hip bones as he looks up at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock by the bed, groaning at the time they announce to his tender eyes, “Why are you up so early?”

“Wanted to see you.”  Zayn whispers as he strokes Harry’s floppy hair from his face, out of his eyes, smoothing it back over his skull, it soft under his palm as his hands run through it.  “You’re not as pretty in my dreams.” 

Harry instantly flushes and hides his smiling face in the pillows behind him, making Zayn sigh and turn Harry’s head, fingers on his jaw, tinkering over the barely visible scruff lining it, so they are facing once again, green on brown.  

“Prettier like this, in my bed.”  Zayn drops a soft kiss to Harry’s lips as he thumbs at the swallows swooping around Harry’s collar bone, dipping his fingers into the prominent crevices there.  “Hair matted with sleep, eyes drooping with sleep and smile soft as you cuddle up with the pillows, toeing at the duvet, breath hot on my face as you dream.  Your skin littered with ink and like satin in the sheets.”  

Harry pulls Zayn back down into the sheets as he straddles him, running his toes up the bristly hair on Zayn’s legs, over the smooth patch of skin where his wolf tattoo sits and smiling down at the dark haired boy he gets to call his own, his eyes bright, honest and like pools of chocolate as they dance along Harry’s form.

Zayn chuckles as Harry looks down on him proudly as he runs his hands over the skin stretched over Zayn’s shoulders, before pressing his lips to the ink on Zayn’s chest.  Zayn smiles as Harry pulls away, “Love you, Hazza.”

“Love you too, Zaynie.”  Their lips connect, kiss slow and content as they settle into each other’s embrace, smiles aligned before pulling away, hunting down air.

“When were you going to tell me that your tattoos are based on me, Hazza Boo?”  Zayn chuckles into Harry’s chest as his curly haired lover flushes.

“What do you mean, Zayn?”  Harry’s voice is strained, cautioned as his cheeks rival the shade of the lips inked to Zayn’s chest.

Zayn pulls Harry down so his body is splayed against the sheets as Zayn looms over him, adoring smile pinching at his lips as his eyes rake over Harry’s body.  “Well,”  Zayn starts as he thumbs at the birds fluttering across Harry’s chiseled chest, “Those are from that art book that Liam bought me for Christmas, that I was reading for days and that I love."

His fingers travel over Harry’s skin, making him shiver, “This is where we had our first kiss,”  Zayn traces the ‘LDN’ tattoo before shifting his attention to the ‘LA’ ink, “Our first time,” then the ‘NY’ marking, “First time we said ‘I love you’.” 

He scrapes his nail lightly over the ink down to the Pink Floyd one, “My favourite album,” his fingers dance across the padlock, “The boys locked us out of the bus for being too loud,” 

Harry smirks at the memory as Zayn’s hands flit down to his ankle, “What I told you after the dance-off on Alan Carr.”  Zayn kisses Harry’s foot, trailing kisses up and over his body, until his lips find Harry’s satin ones, tongues slipping past one another gracefully as they bask in the moment.

“Zayn?”  Harry whispers, eyes tired yet blown wide in lust and admiration as the pair pull away, cheeks flushed.

“Yeah, Haz?”  Zayn slips an arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he yanks the duvet off of the floor, throwing it over their bare bodies as he sinks down into the mattress, moulding around Harry.  
“Is that okay?”  

Zayn hoists himself up on his elbow to look down on Harry, into his eyes, his face unsure as he brushes back a curl, his hands almost shaking as he does so. “Is what okay?”  
“That I got tattoos about you.” 

Zayn is quick to kiss the doubt from Harry’s mind before laying them both down under the thick duvet, feet entangled.  “Course it is, babe.  I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I said no, after I got a bird tattooed on my hand to match the cage on your ribs, now wouldn't I?”  

Harry looks up at Zayn, eyes wide and shiny. “You did?”

“Yeah, Haz.”  Zayn whispers, voice raspy yet honest as he wraps his right hand around Harry, laying it on the area where the cage sits across his pale skin.  “Course I did, I love you, remember.”  

Harry raises his large hand to sit atop Zayn’s as he breathes in the spicy scent of his boyfriend’s skin, trying to will his heart to stop racing in admiration for the man laid next to him as the sun rises higher and higher in the sky outside, neither of them making no effort to move to leave the impossibly close hold of each other, no care in the world other than the need to make the other happy.

 “I love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay, not to bad I hope! Anyway, any and all mistakes are of course my own, and if you have any comments or criticisms, I'd love to hear from you<3
> 
> Also, check out my other writings, if you'd like:)


End file.
